


Dark and Light

by CaramelCam101



Series: Dark And Light:A Galaxy Under Our Feet [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Lightning (Star Wars), Force Telepathy (Star Wars), Grogu from The Mandalorian, Illusions, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), M/M, Memory Modification, Mild Gore, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Mind Manipulation, Non-Jedi Force Use (Star Wars), Running Away, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, Thriller, Torture, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCam101/pseuds/CaramelCam101
Summary: 10 years after Rey Skywalker defeats Supreme Leader Snoke, she disappears. Soon the galaxy falls into despair when The First Order rises from the ashes. But of course hope is renewed when little Stiles Stilinski is born. Now it’s up to Stiles to save the galaxy. He just didn’t expect to meet Derek Hale, General of the First Order.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Finn (Star Wars)/Rose Tico
Series: Dark And Light:A Galaxy Under Our Feet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116041
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

The cries of the pregnant woman echoed into the starry night. The small village ignored this not knowing the important role the baby would play in securing their future.  
In the large hut at the edge of the village the woman cried as a small alien squatted between her legs ready to take the baby when it came out. She was sitting on a long wooden table, sheets around her sweaty and bloody. The alien held up a finger and the man next to the woman nodded. “Just one more push, Marsha.” He said softly to her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she nodded. Then with a scream she pushed one last time and then.....the cries of a healthy baby boy.

Marsha sat back with a moan. She strained, trying to see the baby, who was currently being wrapped in blankets by the alien.  
“I-Is the baby ok?” She asked shakily. The man didn’t answer. “Mark?” The man, Mark, smiled and nodded. “Yes. He’s...beautiful.” Mark replied softly. The baby cooed and stared at him. Mark picked the child up gently and brung him over to Marsha who smiled and took the baby from his arms. “Hi. Hi, baby.” She cooed. The baby whined and grabbed her finger. “Stiles. I want to call him Stiles.” She said looking up at Mark. Mark nodded. “Perfect.”

.............

Far away, on another planet, 107 year old Grogu sat in a old Jedi temple meditating. He gasped and opened his eyes. He had felt a small disturbance in the Force. He smiled to himself. “New baby born. Us he guide out of dark, he will.” Grogu whispered.  
He jumped off the pedestal he was sitting on and walked outside. He looked up at the stars and sighed.  
There was hope in the galaxy once again. A New Hope.

............

Marsha sat quietly outside of her hut as she watched her 2 year old child run around and play in the sand. Mark emerged from the hut and walked up to her. “You ok?” He asked quietly. She began to nod but decided against it and shook her head. “I’m scared for him...” She said. Little Stiles squealed happily as he threw sand into the air and giggling as it fell around and on him.   
Mark sighed. “Honey, you are doing your best.” She shook her head and stared sadly at Stiles. “We have to leave him. He has to learn to be independent.” Marsha said quietly. Mark nodded gravely. He knew this would happen, he just didn’t know when.


	2. A Sandy Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is stuck on Jakku. And he hates it. But he tries. He adapts. He survives like he always has.

Jakku.  
A sandy prison. A place where the only thing keeping you sane is your own thoughts. And that was all Stiles Stilinski did.  
The sand was littered with broken Star Destroyers. Stiles was currently inside of one. The exhaust was broken so of course he wouldn’t be fried.  
He examined the small area of the ship’s thruster he was in before taking a piece of metal from the ship. He grunted and climbed out before walking to his large speeder bike. He put on his goggles and revved the engine before flying off.  
He enjoyed this. This brief exhilaration.  
He passed multiple signal towers that usually never worked.  
Jakku was a big planet and nothing but sand. There were multiple outposts on the planet but not many. He usually went to the Niima Outpost. Here he traded pieces of metal for rations. A scavenger. Like a vulture. He was left on the planet at the age of 2. For 15 years he hoped that one day he would get off the planet. That he would be free.

He arrived quickly and parked his bike. The outpost was bustling as usual. He took his bag of metal pieces and approached the long line of aliens and locals looking to get rations. Finally it was his turn and he approached Unkar Plutt. The alien was big and intimidating and kind of mean but Stiles didn’t really care since most of his life he had dealt with some rude people.  
He placed the piece of metal on the counter and Unkar inspected it. “2.” He grunted and placed to small baggies of blue pieces of food on the counter.  
Stiles’s jaw dropped. “But it’s worth more than that!” He protested.  
“Take it or leave it.” Unkar growled. Stiles glared at the alien before scoffing in disgust and took the 2 baggies of rations.  
He returned to his bike and sped away.

About an hour later he arrived at the wreck of an AT-AT. This was his home. He walked inside and breathed in the smell of metal and clothes.  
The sun began to set in the distance and Stiles prepared for dinner.

He sighed as he began to fry the rations he had gotten from the outpost. He took a jar of green liquid and poured it into the pan. It instantly rose into a loaf of bread.  
Stiles took a cracked plate and walked outside and sat in the shade of a fallen AT-AT. He watched the sunset and sighed sadly. This wasn’t what he wanted. He was waiting for his life to happen. And everyday it never did.  
Tomorrow would be the same. And the day after that.  
But what he didn’t know was how wrong he was.

............

It was quiet as Stiles walked back home. He hadn’t gotten much today but it would sustain him. He paused when he heard a sound. Almost like a beep. He shook his head and kept walking. There it was again. Frantic and panicked beeping. He whirled trying to locate the source of the sound. Stiles ran up the huge dune next to him. As he reached the crest he saw where the sound was coming from. A scavenger and alien was hauling something in with his net. That something was a small roly-poly droid with orange markings. It squeaked and chirped, outraged, and scared. Stiles tried not to laugh as he scrambled down the dune. The droid was cursing the alien so bad, that Stiles should have washed the droids speech box with soap.

”Hey! Hey, let him go!” Stiles shouted storming toward the alien. The alien garbled and waved a dismissive hand at him. Stiles persisted and had a quick terse argument with the alien before finally the creature let the droid go reluctantly. Stiles sighed and kneeled by the droid.   
“Hi. Are you ok?” Stiles asked. The droid beeped and nodded. “Good. Well, you need to head north. There’s an out post about 6 days of travel. Be careful of the Shahara Sands. You’ll sink. Good luck.” Stiles said before he got up and began to walk away. A beep and the sound of a ball rolling alerted him to the fact that the droid was following him. He turned and stared at the droid.  
“You need to go. I can’t take you with me.” Stiles said. He continued walking and again the droid continued to follow him. He sighed exasperated but the droid was persistent and beeped at him angrily.

Stiles stopped walking and glared at the BB droid. “Fine.” He grumbled. The droid beeped happily and followed him again. “What’s your name?” Stiles asked. The droid let out a series of chirps and squeaks. “BB-8? Well, nice to meet you, BB-8.”   
  


............

Boyce Matthews squirmed in the interrogation chair. He had to admit he scared. But he was known as an escape artist. He would get out. But as he analyzed his situation he realized that it would take a while. The long chair. The thick metal bands holding him against the chair. The black circular room. The small corridor in front of him, 2 heavyset doors. He sighed. He had been captured and given the map to BB-8 at the last second. About 2 hours ago 3 stormtroopers had came in and hung him from the ceiling by his wrists before proceeding to whip him, cut him, torture him, beat him, and electrocute him.   
Then they put him back in the chair.   
The doors opened with a hiss and Boyce stiffened as a tall muscled man walked in. He almost looked like a panther, stalking toward him. Dangerous. Silent. He had on long flowing black robes. A scar covered his left eye and his ears and canines were pointed.   
“It seems you gave my soldiers a little trouble. No info given.” The man said coldly. His voice was smooth, silky, and husky. It sent a shiver through Boyce.   
“No matter. I’m get it myself.” The man growled and raised a black gloved hand. Suddenly, Boyce realized who this was. General Grievous. Then, Boyce felt something slithering, _pushing_ , into his mind. Boyce gritted his teeth and tried to block his thoughts. He resisted until he couldn’t anymore. He finally gave up the location of the map.   
The General smiled coldly and gestured to the 2 Stormtroopers who had accompanied him. “Get a cargo ship and fill it with our soldiers and some TIE Fighters and get ready. We are heading to Jakku.” The stormtroopers nodded and walked away. Boyce glared at the General, who smiled at him coldly in response.   
Boyce felt horrible. He had betrayed his friends. Damn it.   
  


............

Stiles sighed in frustration as he approached Unkar Plutt. He had a feeling the alien would rip him off. Again. But this time he had a small BB droid following him around. “1.” Unkar growled and Stiles scoffed. “Wait. The droid.” Stiles cocked his head and his jaw dropped as Unkar began to pile fistfuls of rations on the counter until the counter began to overflow. He smiled in disbelief. All of this? For a BB droid? But as he looked back at BB-8 he realized that this little guy didn’t deserve to be sold and taken apart by Unkar Plutt. “He’s not for sale.” Stiles said quietly.   
He took a bag of rations and walked away. “C’mon, BB-8.” The droid beeped it’s thank you and followed Stiles.   
Unkar growled at one of the aliens behind him. “Get me that droid.” The aliens nodded.   
  


............

Meanwhile, Scott McCall sat on his small room on the Star Destroyer. He had cried a few times. The fact that someone like that could be so heartless. So inhuman. The General had herded stormtroopers to one side of Jakku to find something. But Scott just stood there watching all the carnage around him. Then when they were told to shoot harmless citizens, he had paused. Killing innocent people? That wasn’t him. Rumors floating around on the ship said that General Grievous had captured a Rebel. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Could he become a Rebel? Scott shook his head unsure as to why he had thought as this as an option.

Scott sighed. Maybe it _was_ an option. He lay down and frowned. Slowly, a plan began to formulate in his head. Maybe this was a chance for redemption.

............

On Jakku, Stiles was walking around searching for who BB-8 said was his friend. But deep down Stiles had a feeling that this fiend was not on Jakku. Not at all. Suddenly there was an outraged beep and Stiles whirled to see, e aliens in cloaks wrapping a black sack over BB-8’s head. “Hey! Let him go!” Stiles shouted. He charged, pushing the first alien away. He took the sack off of the droid’s head and smirked. “You ok?” He asked. BB-8 beeped, panicked and Stiles yelped as the second alien grabbed him from behind. He cried out in anger and kicked at the third alien. Then with a grunt he stepped down on the second alien’s foot. Hard. The alien screeched, it’s arms loosening around Stiles just enough for Stiles to elbow the creature in the gut. It let go and staggered back and Stiles jabbed it in the face with his staff. It fell and BB-8 electrocuted the alien while it was down, with an outraged beep. 

Stiles growled swinging the staff above his head flawlessly, and spun, using the momentum to hit the first alien in the head, knocking it out. The third alien screeched fearfully and ran. “Hmmph. Assholes.” He muttered angrily. BB-8 beeped his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked Stiles and I’m a first time writer so I’m not used to writing about character’s feelings.  
> I think I captured his loneliness pretty well.  
> Please leave kudos and comment! Also I decided the plot would follow that of The Force Awakens before changing.  
> Also Boyce’s name is pronounced Boy-ce-ay.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Stiles can fight pretty well with the staff. Cool. Sorry for the late update! Have way too much school work....will update the rest later!


End file.
